


Darkest shade of blue

by typicalmidnightsoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Borgin and Burkes (Harry Potter), F/M, Smut, and her nonna, nesta has her own gang, nesta lives with her aunt, ravenclaw!Nesta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalmidnightsoul/pseuds/typicalmidnightsoul
Summary: Harry Potter AUAfter Feyre and Elain spot Nesta go into Borgin and Burkes with her friends they get concerned and as time goes on the inner circle realize that Nesta Archeron is indeed hiding something that may be life threatening, which is why she will not open up to anyone, and would rather face this alone. The inner circle and a very determind Cassian is not, however minding their business which puts everyone in knee deep shit.Rating goes up at E at chapter 4 beacause of...stuff happening in the Prefect's Bathroom.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Eris Vanserra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. The unexpected visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo basically, Nesta's gang consists of Thesan, Vassa, Clare, Eris and Cresseida. I REALLY wanted to show you that Nesta is capable of making friends but just not the merry-inner circle. I will be updating this series either later on this week or early next week.

Exquisite. She was exquisite, standing there in her robes. Well, on Nesta Archeron school uniform didn’t really look like _uniform._ Her skirt was more high-waisted, her jumper tucked in with no crinkles and since she hated knee high socks she work sleek black tights with black heels. As she fixed her blue tie Cassian took his eyes off her and sat down.

Feyre came in a few minutes later and glared at the sight he was staring at down the train passage way. They were only waiting on Mor and Amren.

“Did something happen?” Azriel inquired.

Elain and Feyre exchanged a look.

“Well…something did happen with Nesta,” Feyre began. Rhys sat up next to Cassian, Azriel lifted a brow.

“What something?” Cassian asked.

“Something a bit disturbing.”

“Care to elaborate?” Amren came in with Mor shutting the door behind them. Feyre glanced at the door.

“Elain and I planned to meet up with Nesta at the leaky cauldron at 1 but since Elain wanted to find a gift for one of her friends younger sister’s and as we were coming out of Eeylops Owl Emporium we saw Nesta 1 hour early with Cresseida Maree and Eris Vanserra…”

Elain picked up the story, “She looked so weird, and they all did wearing all black. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that they went into Borgin and Burkes.”

“What?!” Amren hissed.

“Why would Nesta Archeron need to go there?!” Cassian demanded.

“When she came out we asked her and she said Eris had business there so they tagged along.”

Cassian relaxed, “Eris Vanserra is in Slytherin and as much as I don’t like their friendship it makes sense for them to tag along.”

Feyre looked at him, her eyes hard “We would’ve believed that but the second Nesta saw us she handed a bag over to Cresseida and they both left. Leaving Nesta with us, without as much as a glance.”

They all went silent until Elain said, “It’s her life so I don’t-”

The compartment door slid open, “Elain it seems that I mistakenly put my spare Ravenclaw tie in your satchel, may I look?” Elain got out her satchel and handed it to her.

“Sure, who’s it for?”

“Cressida, she left hers at Tarquin’s.”

The atmosphere went awkward.

“Skirt got an inch shorter this year?” Cassian chuckled.

“Maybe it’s just your perverted view” she didn’t even look up.

“Or maybe you’re just an attention seeker,” Mor retorted.

“Morrigan take a long look in the mirror because according to history there aren’t any lengths you wouldn’t go to hide that pretty little secret of yours.” Mor paled at the drawling voice leaning on the doorway.

Nesta groaned, “Cat meet dog.”

“Are you Nesta’s dog then Eris?” Feyre asked, sneering.

“Well, if being Nesta’s dog means she gives me 10 times more affection than she gives you then I’ll gladly comply.”

Nesta looked up at him from her rigorous search. “Aw, thanks.”

She got the tie and ruffled Elain’s hair as she was going out only to be stopped by a tornado which pushed Nesta back into the sliver of space next to Elain.

“What the fuck is Helion doing in our compartment?” Vassa hissed.

Nesta looked utterly shocked, “I called him, why what’s wrong?”

“He has been flirting with everyone, Cresseida, Clare now he is on Thesan, Nesta kick. Him. Out.”

Eris pulled her back, allowing Nesta to get up.

“He knows, Vass. We need the information.” Vassa straightened at that only to almost topple at the jolt of the train that made Nesta fall straight into Cassian’s arms. Her honey blonde hair fell like a curtain around them. Sliver eyes met gold ones. His smirk faded.

Eris cleared his throat. Nesta jumped off him. As they went out Vassa nudged Nesta and gave her a smirk which Nesta dutifully ignored.

_In Borgin and Burkes_

“Ms Archeron, what a pleasure your aunt told me you’d be dropping by.”

Her voice was like a knife cutting through silk, “Hello Mr Borgin, I hope my aunt told you why.”

“No. she didn’t risk it, she feared that someone might be listening.”

“No issues,” she opened a black duffel bag and took out a black box to show a hollow flower crystal rhinestone choker. Mr Borgin chuckled.

“Ever so sorry, Ms Archeron but I don’t buy pretty jewellery.”

Cresseida sniggered. 

Nesta gave a saccharine smile to Mr Borgin.

She leaned forward and whispered, “Don’t touch her; she might put a curse on you.”

That made him stumble back. The trio snickered.

He gave her an inquiring look. 

“It’s a blood-Bourne curse, and as you know it resurfaces after many generations to affect the descendants of the one originally cursed. I want you to find out who was the person originally cursed and who their descendants are.”

He nodded but asked, “Do you know what the curse is?”

She nodded, “But unfortunately I cannot tell you, nonna’s orders.”

“Ah, yes that reminds me, your grandmother has told me to give this to you.” He gave her a box. She opened it. Eris came up behind her and gave a smile that promised death.

The box had a rifle, a sniper and a machete and a note inside read,

_Make sure these reach to Ms Laurent,_

_She will know where to plant them_

_You will be notified of their whereabouts the morning after you_

_You give them to her. Stay safe, keep your_

_Sisters safe._

_Love Nonna._

They quickly worked, unloading the weapons and into the Burberry duffel bag. As they were leaving Cresseida got a text.

“Nesta your sisters have been following us.”

“Too late,” Eris replied as they caught sight of them at the end of the alley. Nesta handed the bag over to Cresseida.

“Put the bag in your trunk. Give it to me on the train.”

They both nodded and left without turning back.


	2. Threats and Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris and Cassian get into a fight over quidditch practice which gets a bit too much leaving Nesta to break it up. Feyre risks it to find out what's happening with their sister, until a very pissed Cresseida finds out. Which might leave her to confront their "family".

Tomorrow, she would have to do it tomorrow.

 _Where was Eris_? She thought until it hit her like a sledgehammer, _Quidditch practice_. She changed her course of walking and headed outside. She heard footsteps quickening their pace behind her and didn't have to guess twice on who it was.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Clare straightened out her skirt and answered,

"Catching up on the gossip in the courtyard," they linked arms, "Where are we going?" 

"Eris, we're grabbing him to get into the Slytherin common room."

"Ok... why are we going into the Slytherin common room??"

"It's literally the only place where people don't snoop, everyone gets on with their own shit."

Clare furrowed her brows, "are you sure it isn't because not one of you sisters' friends are in that common room?"

Nesta glared at her. Clare laughed softly and changes the topic as they pass the owlery listening on the twitter of the birds. 

"Rumor has it that Elain Archeron is taking Divintaions and is proving to be Firenze's best student...and Professor Trelawney's."

Yes, that particular rumor had reached her ears. She sighed, Nonna would not be happy.

Reading her thoughts Clare said, "We'll find out tomorrow, it could just be a rumor."

She was about to answer when the Quidditch practice pitch came in view. They both halted then started speed walking.

Cassian and Eris were snarling at each other. Some, not all of Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams standing behind their captains. 

"What are _you_ going to do?" Eris smirked, "Beat me into the ground? I'm pretty sure your blonde bitch will whisk you away to bed before you even have a chance to lay a finger on me." 

"Oh trust me Eris when I start beating you into the ground no on will be able to stop me."

"I am ever so sorry I seem to have forgotten that Morrigan rejected you after the first night left a scar didn't it?" 

Clare gaped. Nesta wished that she had just went to Vassa instead.

"To think this all started with a disagreement on who booked the pitch." Vassa drawled. Nesta turned to see Vassa in her quidditch gear.

"How the hell did it get to this then?" Clare asked.

"They've been at it from a long time," Vassa said to Nesta, "You need to go and stop them."

Clare nodded, "Cassian might be defending Morrigan but Eris is demeaning her for you."

_That_ Nesta was really familiar with and she hated it but he wouldn't stop. She walked towards them. The Slytherin quidditch team that was hyping him up went silent as did the Gryffindor quidditch team. The second Eris and Cassian looked at her she recited, 

" _Silencio_."

She glared at both of them. They both tried to speak to snarl at each other but...couldnt.

Eris sent pleading eyes to Nesta. She waved her wand again. 

" _Sonorus."_

She adresses the quidditch teams. "I am awfully sorry that your sodding captains are not organized enough to get the fucking time table right, " She turned back to Cassian and Eris, "But that does not mean you get into a brawl on school grounds. You understand you might have your quidditch privileges taken away if Madam Hooch seen you." 

She whirled and went to walk away when Cassian had grabbed her arm. 

"Nesta, listen-"

"Don't. you. dare"

She snatched her hand out of his grip and stormed off, Clare and Vassa behind her. 

"Practice is postponed until tomorrow," Eris' eyes were still on Nesta when he dismissed them, "We'll go over tactics tonight in the common room."

With that he sprinted behind her. 

Feyre was so late to dinner. Her friends would probably be worried. As she traveled down the dim-lit corridor she heard voices. She got closer and saw her sister's signature black gladiator platform heels poking out from behind a pillar. She got closer and hid behind a different pillar.

"To find out who that necklace belonged to Nesta, should be next to impossible, the fact that Burke pulled several different strings to find out this much information Nesta is very much comendable." that was-Helion. Yes, that voice belonged to Helion.

"This is not much information to go on, Helion. You know what's at stake so what do you propose we do?"

"We wait. Wait until next Friday, when we have talked to her we will know what to do. I honestly think you should focus on tomorrow, you have to make sure that that bag is reached-"

Feyre's wand slid out of her pocket and thudded on the floor. she hurrily picked it out. She could hear the click of Nesta's heels. Shit, shit. Nesta put a finger to her lips. 

"Homenum Revel-"

"Nesta?" Feyre came out from behind the pillar, faking surprise.

Nesta lowered her wand. "What are you doing here?!"

"I thought there was an intruder and my wand fell out of my hands i was about to pick it up and disarm you when I heard your voice."

Nesta nodded and jerked her head towards her Great hall. "Go I'll be there in a sec." Feyre hurried past, Helion smiling and nodding to her as she did. 

Elain had moved from the Hufflepuff table towards Feyre. She stilled at the look on Feyre's face. Feyre grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Gryffindor table. The conversation stopped at the table.

"You okay, darling?" Rhys asked. 

The whole story came out of Feyre in a flood. They all gaped.

"I honestly think we need to follow Nesta to hogsmeade tomorrow if only to find out-" A goblet was smacked down on the table.

Cresseida gave a sweet smile. Too sweet.

"Hey sweeties, so basically it seems like you have forgotten that our tables are right next to each other."

Her smile turned into a glare, "So let me warn you, you follow Nesta anywhere on any trip I will be sending a note to your grandmother about your... antics. And as you know being your guardian Nonna can do many things, so... stay out of our way."

Cassian growled, but before he could reply Nesta came.

"Any problem, Cress?" 

"Nope, none at all. I was just about to ask if Feyre and her friends knew about the fundraiser Nonna is holding here at Hogwarts next Friday night."

"A fundraiser?" Rhysand asked.

"Yes, Headmistress Mcgonagall was going to tell us at the end of dinner so we can buy or order dresses in the next week."

They all excahnged looks, that's probably who Helion implied they should talk to. Their Grandmother.

"Oh shit." Feyre and Elain cursed under their breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are staying safe x Leave me your comments. Next up more on The Archeron sisters' maternal grandmother and aunt and Feyre and Elain's complicated relationship with them. Cassian confronts Nesta.


	3. One sided Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris' broken heart, Nesta remains oblivious, her eyes on someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where Eris is an idiot and falls hopelessly in love with someone who isn't his.

Clare charged through the Slytherin common room. Vassa trailing after her.

“Clare, take a breather-”

“No,” she ground out.

She slammed the door of the boys’ dormitory. As she walked up the stairs a few of the Slytherin boys raised their brows,

“Hey-”

“Don’t.”

“Clare you look stun-”

“Shut it.”

She slammed another door. Eris was at the mirror fixing the buttons on his suit. He looked up and smiled. “You both look amazing,” he beamed at Vassa’s emerald wrap dress and Clare’s baby blue sheath gown. Vassa smiled back but Clare glared at him.

His smile dropped, “Has Nesta-”

“No. Tell me Eris, why you are so concerned?” 

He furrowed his brows, “What?! Wouldn’t you be? Isn’t she your best friend too?!”

Clare crossed her arms, “Just a best friend?”

He turned back to the mirror to fix his napkin, “I don’t know who fed you that bullshit Clare but you should know better.” He didn’t meet her eyes.

Vassa silently made her way over to his bed and sat down, her wand tucked under her, placing herself in the middle. 

Clare flayed out her arms, “Well Eris I don’t know better! Because you have never bothered to give out any information on what is happening between you and Nesta. I know that from her side it’s a platonic friendship but what about you? A friend wouldn’t look at her like that.”

He stayed silent for a long time looking at the ground.

Until he spoke in a quiet voice, “You don’t think I know that? You don’t think I know she doesn’t have any feelings for me? You think it doesn’t kill me every. Single. Day.” He turned around and looked at her.

“She went to meet my father to break Elain’s contract betrothal with Lucien. He told her that he wouldn’t want to marry his son into a family of women anyway. That women were useless and a tarnish to the world. There were guards there waiting for her to growl or make a move. But do you know what she did?”

His eyes seemed distant. “She laughed.”

He chuckled to himself, “She told him ‘it’s a bit funny you think they’re useless when your existence wouldn’t be possible without one.’”

“After that day she flooded my thoughts…and I didn’t know how to swim to safety. But that was ok. Then when she transferred from Durmstrang she was different. But I was determined to get her back. Only to find out that she looked at Cassian the way I looked at her. But by then I had become used to her. To her scent. To our shitty dances in the rain. To our arguments. I couldn’t throw that away.”

“Love, Eris?” Clare wasn’t shocked, “You want to spend your life wasting away in one sided love?”

Vassa bowed her head down, tears threatening to form.

Eris let out a cruel, vicious laugh, “Oh Clare,” he spoke as if she were a child, “One sided love is the purest form of love on this planet.” He turned away and looked to the moving picture of Him and Nesta dancing in the rain, he stroked her twirling figure, “unlike the love between two people it is not shared. The only person who has a right on it is me. It is mine and only mine.”

At this point Vassa stood up and incanted the Muffliato charm around the room.

Clare seethed, “You will die hurting if you don’t forget her.”

“YOU THINK I HAVEN’T TRIED.” He voice went down to a dangerous whisper, “If I could I would forget about her, but it is impossible. I feel ashamed. How did I let someone become so important to me? So important that without her I feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. Nothing can save me. And when she will run into his arms I will shatter, but I will stay. I know I will.”

“Eris,” Vassa said softly, “This will pass. You will fall for someone else.”

“ _Don’t you dare try and tell me that_.”

Vassa flinched and Eris face softened, “I’m sorry, I just… none of you will ever understand.” He sat down in an armchair and started tying his shoe laces.

“Then help us know.” Clare’s tone was pleading.

“I thought after my father’s up bringing I knew what pain felt like.” He dropped his head down; his hands crossed and drooped on his lap. “But I didn’t. Not until I saw the way she looked at him. The way he looked at her. I am so afraid that if I ever ask her “what she thinks about when it comes to us? That she is just going to say, ‘I don’t.’ I fell in love with someone who will never love me back. Yet that makes me love her even more. I will love her and have no expectations.”

Clare was angry again, “It will come to a point where you will be the shell of a lover who held on for too long. Your heart will be torn apart into a million pieces. You will be dead even though you will still be breathing.”

He smiled up at her. “Those million pieces would still be beating for her. These eyes would still see her. I can pretend that she secretly loves me at night even if the sight of her reminds me that she is not mine. She could kill me a thousand times and I still would not hate her for it.”

He stood up and as he walked to the door he stopped.

“When they tell you one-sided love is the purest form of love, believe them.”

He went out of the room to the fundraiser, leaving Clare and Vassa heartbroken from his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts x


	4. The prefect's bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW* That time when Nesta and Cassian fuck in the prefect's bathroom.

Nesta looked stunning to say the least.

Cassian’s breath was caught in his throat when he saw her, she was-

Exquisite.

She went straight to the front to her grandmother who embraced her tightly, a smile replacing the scowl that was there mere seconds ago. He turned to Feyre and Elain,

“Why does your grandmother not like you, again?”

“Because Feyre fought to come to Hogwarts, I took her side, she does like us, just mildly disappointed, and I think she’s softer now that Nesta is coming here too.”

He had to remind himself over and over again that Nesta Archeron transferred her from Durmstrang, that that school had changed her, and that she was different before it.

“She shows off Nesta like she’s a prize,” Feyre said.

She was, not a prize maybe, but a female of deep preciousness. He would show her off too, if she was his.

“Oh and don’t forget the fact of me being in Hufflepuff as an added disappointment.” Elain added, “Even Feyre’s house is deemed adequate to her. Nesta’s house unsurprisingly made her proud.”

“Why?” Azriel asked.

“We’re a pure-blood family, Az, even though Nonna couldn’t care less about our blood she does care about tradition and family, and in our family we prize intellect over being a warrior. Most of the people in our family are either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, with a small group of Gryffindors.”

Cassian shook his head, “But Nesta loves you, Elain, deeply.”

“That’s probably my only shield from Nonna’s wrath when she finds out I’m excelling in Divination.”

“And what about your aunt?” Rhysand asked.

“Like our mother, our aunt loves Nesta to heaven and back, there’s nothing she wouldn’t do for her. She loves us all and she doesn’t really give a shit about houses even though she was ecstatic when she found out that Nesta was in hers and mother’s old house, but she is particularly partial to Nesta and twice as protective.”

Cassian stood up, not being able to control it anymore, he had to talk to her, and he had to touch her. He walked up to her where she was pouring herself a drink.

He slowed; admiring her, the sequin fabric in shade of dark rose clung to her hour glass figure with flowers embroidered around her bust, a cloak of the same material hung down around her trailing after her.

“Nesta.” He said.

“Cassian,” she greeted, she was pleasant to say the least. It felt wrong, like there was another reason to a change on her behaviour.

“No biting today?”

She scoffed, “Not in the mood to ruin everyone’s day today.”

“You don’t, ruin everyone’s day that is. People are too in awe of you.”

“Hm. I-“a crash in the distance. Nesta groaned “I had advised that Nonna not let the first years come. Excuse me”

Cassian shook his head following her figure; he turned to make himself a drink when he saw another figure in front. It was Romella Donahue. Nesta’s aunt.

“Ms Donahue, I’m Cass-“

“I know who you are.” She looked him up and down, “I came to tell you that I don’t know what you want from Nesta but stay away from her.”

“With all due respect, why would I do that?”

“Because I know men like you.”

“Oh and what do you mean by men like me?” He furrowed his brows fully facing her.

“Men, who play with a girl’s feelings, don’t think I don’t know what goes on between you and Morrigan. Nesta doesn’t need a fuck boy showing her that she is not worth the effort of a man.”

“ _Fuck boy_ -“

“Don’t act stupid, I’m glad Nesta has Eris because he at least cares for her and shows her, her true self-worth.”

“Auntie Ella?” Nesta had come back, her eyes confused, “What is-“

Cassian walked away, out of the fundraiser and into the halls. He closed the doors behind him sending everyone the message that he didn’t want to be followed.

He decided that he needed to cool down; he needed a bath so he made his way to the prefects’ bathroom on the fifth floor to use his privilege as quidditch captain.

He sat in the bath for 10 minutes before someone knocked on the door.

“Whoever it is, I want to be alone.”

“Um, it’s Nesta,” she said, “Uh but I understand if-“

He hastily picked up his wand on the side with his robes and opened the door.

Nesta took the ajar door as an invitation and stepped inside.

“Um, I wanted to talk to you but you’re busy so I’ll-just,” Was he imagining this? Nesta Archeron flustered and stammering, any other day he would think it was because of him being shirtless but- no it wasn’t that, he could tell something was on her mind.

He moved the bath supplies on the side back, “Talk.” He ordered.

Yes something was definitely wrong because instead of snarling at him Nesta just sat down.

She took off her cloak hanging it on the side, Cassian kept his eyes on the stained glass picture of the mermaid in front of him in order to keep his eyes from deceiving him and travelling around her exposed skin.

He dragged his wet hair back, not even daring to glance at Nesta.

“I am sorry for what Aunt Romella was saying, it was totally out of order- she shouldn’t have,”

“I don’t blame her. She was trying to protect you and she wasn’t wrong.” She turned to look at him

“Calling you a fuck boy was wrong.”

“I don’t care what she thinks, but you,” He moved bracing his arms on each side of her and pulling himself on his arms and holding himself there, his nose skimmed the skin in her back.

“Where are you nowadays? Why is it that whenever I see you, your fire seems to have died out.”

Her breath hitched, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course,” His hands skimmed down her waist, “I’d pull you in but I don’t want to ruin this dress because it looks awfully gorgeous on you. So off.”

Nesta breathed, “What are we doing Cassian?”

“Why, I am being your distraction. Is there a problem?”

“Distraction. Right.”

He chuckled, “We are going to pretend that this is a mere distraction. Calm down.”

She ignored him until he said, “Dress off.” The pure dominance in his voice

She did as she was told glad to have a distraction; she stripped down to her undergarments and stepped in the pool. Cassian’s hands came around her instantly, pushing her against him,

She moaned as his chest pressed against her,

“Do you need an invitation to take it all off?”

Nesta whimpered as his hands came around her and undid the clasp of her bra.

“Do you want to stop?” He asked.

She shook her head, “No.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist, Cassian taking the moment to grasp her breasts so roughly that she mewled in surprise; she glared at him, “Rough.”

“Should’ve gone to the Hufflepuff quidditch captain if you wanted sweetness.”

Nesta gasped again as he leaned down, biting down on her neck, leaving a mark.

“Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t.”

“Is it now?” He said his mouth now replacing where his hands had been on her breast, “Why is that?” he said against her nipple making her writhe.

Nesta in her heat strung together, “Because I don’t like soft men.”

Cassian’s eyes took on a feral look and his free hand dipped down in between her legs, her black lace underwear was wet as fuck with her arousal, he pressed his thumb to her.

She cried out her head tipping back, she wasn’t one to beg but this time she would probably have too and Cassian- well he had every intention to make her beg till her voice goes sore.

He kept pushing around her nerves, watching the pained expressions of need taking over her face.

“Cassian-“

“Yes?” He asked pushing his thumb against the fabric while pinching her nipple at the same time.

She whined, panting his name again and again.

Enough, she decided, she had enough of him teasing her. She grabbed his face and pulled it down on hers, his tongue slid hungrily inside her, God she could die of this, she realized, she could die from wanting him like this.

He angrily pulled away, turning her around and pushing her against the wall of the tub. He pressed the impression of his cock against her ass, grinding against her,

“No,” he growled in her ear, “you don’t get all the fun when you made me wait so long to get you in this position.”

Nesta tried to turn but the hold on her waist was unbreakable. She moaned as he pushed even more against her, trapping her there in eternal torture.

She whined, “Cassian please.”

He smiled against her neck, “there are those missing manners. Hmm… should i?”

His hands slid up her front so possessively, that she whimpered.

His hands went on her breasts massaging them harshly, making all kinds of noises spill from her mouth.

“Say it Nesta, you know what you need to say.”

“I’m yours Cassian. All yours.” He stopped everything.

“Is that something you’re just saying because you want me inside you?”

She shook her head, incapable of voicing words and in the reflection of the floor tiles he could see sincerity in her eyes. He turned her around and picked her up placing her on the tiles of the edge of the bath tub, he hooked a finger in her panties and slid them off saying,

“I guess then I’ll have to grant your wish,” He dipped his head between her legs his tongues pushing against her the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, he slipped two digits into her slippery cunt sliding in and out, that’s when her symphony of moans and mewls started all over again.

His thrust were shallow and fast as Nesta said, “Cassian, Cassian, Cassian.”

He pressed his thumb sharply making circles and she went utterly still, her hands in his hair pressing in. She let out a half moan-half scream as proof of her orgasm ran down Cassian’s hand. But he wasn’t done, not yet. He slid out of the pool, making Nesta shuffle back and press her thighs together, not because she was scared but because she had no idea what he was going to do.

He grinned at her maliciously, sliding his hands up her thigh forcing them to part.

“If you think we’re done, you’re not as smart as I thought you were, Unless you want us to be?”

She shook her head profusely, urging him to continue. He stood up, motioning for her too as well.

And the second she did, he grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her mouth against his, her hands were everywhere pressing against his figure, tracing his physique wondering how the hell someone could be this hot. His hands were now focussed on her ass as he squeezed it loving how it writhed against his greedy hands, he only came to this fundraiser because he knew Nesta would look like a super-model but never did he think that this was the night he would fulfil his fantasies.

Nesta pulled away for a bit, “What happened to us being friends?” He remembered that rough talk he had when he’d told her they should try being friends

He pulled her closer, his hands on her ass, her breasts pressed against his chest and said,

“You and I aren’t really the type to be friends.” Nesta’s face took on a lustful look,

“Cassian,” she wined, “I want you now.”

“Thought you’d never ask, “He said a feline smile spreading over his face. He tugged her to him. His dick brushing against her stomach, she gasped hotly closing her eyes. Cassian took that chance to grab her and push her against the wall, They stopped when they heard noises of clattering feet outside. Cassian grabbed his wand and recited,

“Muffliato,” then immediately after, “Colloportus.” Locking the door.

She grinned at him, “I didn’t know you could do those spells. I thought they were beyond your potential.”

He growled, “Keep chatting shit and I’ll find another way to keep that mouth busy that will only delay you from getting what you want.”

She shut her mouth but the smirk remained on her face, Good god what would he do with this woman. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pouting her lips and bucking her hips urging him to move on. He growled at her taking her breast in his hand and playing roughly as he slid his cock in inch by inch. He groaned, half roaring as he slid in, Nesta gasping and panting form the fullness in her. She rolled her eyes back tipping her head against the wall.

“Cassian, baby please.”

“Say my name like that again and we’ll be in this bathroom till morning.”

“I wouldn’t be complaining.”

He slid out then in again, and she mewled,

“Ah, I’m so close,” he was too but he wouldn’t not yet, he had waited for this for far too long and he’d-

Nesta’s walls tightened around him she bucked her hips at the same time,

“Come with me.”

He growled against the skin under her ear, 

“You’re doing this on purpose you little minx.”

She smiled whining into his ear, “Please Cass.”

He spilled himself inside her the same moment she did. Their orgasm so powerful she saw stars, he roared as he came over the edge. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I do not regret coming after you.”

“Hm.” He grunted, still unable to make out words.

“We should go before Filch catches us out of bed at night.”

“Are you going to pretend that tomorrow nothing happened between us?” He growled.

“No, but I think it would be best that we-“

“Keep it between ourselves? Why?”

“You know there is something going on, with me and my friends and Nonna-“

“Are you gonna tell me what it is.”

She smiled, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Will you be in harm?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Fine. But after whatever it is going on with you is finished, I’m kissing you in front of the entire school to let them know you’re mine.”

She smiled shaking her head at him, “Fine.”

Without another word they dressed and hours later in his bed Cassian could still feel the taste of her on his lips, in his mouth and he made himself a promise. He’d find out what was going on and goddamn him if he wouldn’t help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts guys XX

**Author's Note:**

> I am @typicalmidnightsoul on tumblr, Stay safe guys x


End file.
